Following My Heart
by Sisy
Summary: No matter what he did, she would always push him away. She was actually standing in the middle of them, doesn’t knowing which way to follow, since love was something she never been trough yet... Sprx/Nova/Mandarin triangle.


Finally! I am officially posting my first story. I want to inform you this prologue is from point of view from episode Fire of Hate and a bit from Soul of Evil, but other chapters won't have anything to do with it. With story going on you should understand why prologue like this is.

Again I'm sorry for my bad English. I'm doing my best though.

I don't own Hyper Force. Ciro Nieli does.

* * *

**Prologue****: ****The Missing Piece**

_All of the Hyper Force members were flying upon the Blasted lands, following Mandarin and Valena into the direction of Fire of Hate object. All of them quietly thinking, all of them decided to stop them. __If both of their enemies were supposed to get it, they wouldn't let them by as easily as they thought. _

_The fight was though. Even if the Hyper Force was falling down, they still had the power to stand up. This time every part of them was not about to give up also if it did hurt. They couldn't let them get the second piece; they were about to do anything to stop them._

_The situation blew up when Mandarin actually took the object into his hands; thinking about the already won fight, but as fast as he thought that Sprx had jumped at him, making him the burning object let go. After an earthquake the object had made, both of them were rolling on each other, Hyper Force watching them with suspense, till Sprx finally managed to kick him off. _

_It happened so fast. For the first moment, Sprx was standing right in front of the object, Hyper Force actually glad to stop their enemies for getting at least one piece, but at the same time unsure about the power the object held. Gibson having the clear memory of the essence of the Skeleton King within the Ice crystal of Vengeance was more than unsure about the object his red teammate was about to take__; __he was scared._

"_Sprx! Be careful!" The voice of his friend actually stopped him for the moment; he turned his head and winked at the other members, giving them his usual smirk on the face with thumbs up. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore. The will to stop the resurrect of Skeleton King was stronger than Gibson's words and he turned back to the object, slowly taking it into his hands._

_The next thing that happened was a blur. __Another earthquake was so strong it threw everyone on the other side. Except Sprx. After loud growling could be heard, whole team without Antauri and Nova followed Sprx with the smiles on their faces; he held the object in his hand. "Sprx! You got the Fire of Hate!" Chiro's triumphal voice actually woke something inside Sprx up; but it wasn't their teammate._

"_Yeah," he spoke, but with completely different voice, "I did!" he turned to face them, but his expression was not the one they expected. His eyes were glowing with anger. First one to spoke was Gibson, concern about what he was expecting to happen actually did happen. "Sprx? Are you allright?" _

_His evil smirk grew wider. "Never felt better." All of them were watching him with surprise as he transformed the free hand into his magnet and actually prepared it for attack. The big and strong energy had hit them sooner than anyone of them could react. Nova and Antauri ran to help them with shock on their faces. Nova felt the anger burning up inside her as she couldn't believe what Sprx had just done; but deeper inside her she was feeling much more of regret. _

"_Sprx! How could you do this?!" she heightened her voice at the end, feeling the need to scream at him; but her expression soon changed as she stared into his eyes, his so much different eyes. He laughed pitifully, his face showing no emotion than anger. "It was easy. You Hyper Force are so weak! Pathetic!" It was hard to believe the words that just left his mouth. His deep eyes were now blank, empty; his optimistic voice was gone... Nova and the others couldn't recognize the creature standing in front of them now. Nova felt her stomach squash deeply inside her as Sprx turned and flew into the direction of their enemies._

_Within a few minutes they had lost not even the Fire of Hate, but even their friend. It was hard to describe the feelings all of them felt by seeing Sprx actually leaving together with Mandarin and Valena. Regret, fear, betrayal, anger, deny... the biggest loss they could ever get – loss of one of their teammates. "So long Hyper Force," were the last words that left Sprx's mouth before he was slowly out of look. _

_Strange mix of feelings ran through Nova's veins. After how she wished to be angry for him, she was feeling like some part of her had left her as Sprx was slowly getting out of her sight. She wasn't feeling something like this ever before; her mind was getting blank, her legs were weak, her heart was beating painfully, her emotions completely filled with worry. She wasn't controlling her next moves. She didn't realize when or how, all she knew was she was running behind them, like she could actually catch up with them, screaming his name so loud enough so he could hear her. Seeing the plot pointless, she stared behind him feeling her heart sunk into her stomach. Soon enough she stared into different direction; they had much bigger problems now._

* * *

She was quietly standing with her back to her teammates, all the way staring out of the window. Whatever she tried, she couldn't make her mind to think about anything else than what happened few moments ago. All of the teammates were rather quiet about the situation as they tried to follow their red teammate anywhere Valena and Mandarin planned to go. Whatever they mentioned about it, it just couldn't make her feel better or calmer. She knew too well that the only one who could make her feel better was _him_. She wanted so much hate him for it.

She wanted to hate him for the way he was making her feel. Sure he wasn't gone _yet_, or it was maybe only something she and her teammates wanted to think. But she couldn't stand the knowing that she would never be able to punch that _idiot _again. She really wanted to beat the crap out of him for leaving them like that, for leaving _her_ like that, for letting the dark overtake him, for making her feel like this. Making her feel so hopeless, so not like her.

She had closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to prove to herself she felt mad at him, she just couldn't be. After all he was just trying to get the Fire of Hate so the Bone Head wouldn't have it. How anyone of them could know this would happen...? Even if Gibson had the feeling like that, he surely had no idea how big power the thing held within since it easily could beat the Power Primate. First time Gibson didn't knew something for sure. She shook her head. Exactly something Sprx would point at.

After thinking it all, if Sprx was being on the dark side, then she would have to fight him. What an _irony. _Other times she could easily punch him across the robot, but imagining she would have to fight with him _like this_, fighting _against him _was something Nova couldn't even imagine. She felt strange shivers ran through her back as she thought he would be fighting her back.

She knew she wouldn't be able to fight with him like this. She couldn't stand the knowing that she would hurt him, and this fact actually added into her mood _guilt_. How many times she had pushed him away... how many times she had hurt him, cause him pain. After all she thought he had deserved it everytime she did so, now she was looking at it from completely another point. She felt her eyes start to shimmer as she actually realized she did so everytime he tried to be sweet in his way. It wouldn't be him if he wouldn't say stupid and cocky comments around like that. It belonged to him. It always caught her attention, made her know he was taking her as _girl_. And this his attribute was something she didn't want to accept, but knew it was taking her into corner everytime he did that.

It was always his optimistic smirk, his smiling eyes that would tell her it would be allright. But as she turned to look into his empty chair cold shiver ran down her spine. She felt so cold, even if the temperature in robot was just fine. It was so different without him around. The atmosphere was heavy; it was surprisingly dead silence around. She couldn't help but think about him. All she saw outside the window in the stars was his stupid smirk; all she could hear in her head was his cocky voice. She hated it so much and at the same time she would _love to _hear his voice behind her, feel his hand on her shoulder. The imagination he could be already gone like Mandarin was making her feel so weak and scared. All she needed to know was that he was _still outta there._

The..._creature _she saw outside there might have Sprx's body and power, but it was so far away from all the things Sprx was special with. She couldn't believe she saw Sprx's deep dark eyes so empty, so without emotion... his dark voice was still ringing in her ear and it was making her shake from cold. She missed so much Sprx's gentle stare, his soft smile, and his mysterious eyes. His _everything._ She thought she will go insane if she won't get him back. How could the team just keep going without their pilot, their comedian, their optimist, their friend? How could_ she_ keep going?...

She was staring outside the window. She was so much deep in her thoughts that by the robot flying so fast she saw shimmering lines in front of her. She was remembering all the times she thought she will kill him, all the times he was making her feel like she was going to fall, all the times they were protecting each other... all the times, no matter if she was sad, mad or calm she was so happy by that he was just being there.

She was trying to deny these strange feelings for the years. God, _everyone _around except _her _knew she was feeling so mushy around him. No matter how much she tried to push him away, how much she was ignoring it all, it would always come back. The amazing feeling, when her skin was actually shivering she liked and her stomach felt like it had million butterflies. She was always so afraid of the feeling. She was always laughing at the thought Sprx and her- _she was shaking the thought off._ But it felt so much different when she was about to lose him forever. She felt cold overtake her and she had to wrap arms around herself.

"_Hey, don't worry Nova. __**I'll **__keep you warm."_

The memory from not so long time ago poped into her head. His proud look, his wink, his flirty smile, his open arms... she surely would have jump into him from happiness if she would see him back to his old self again. Her heart skipped a loud beat into her ear by that thought. She was remembering the time they were about to come back to Shugazoom. The guys were telling her how... _hysterical _he was acting when she wasn't around. Sure everyone was worried about her, but he was mostly of them. He could forget about all the mess they got into just because of her, he was mentioning her all the time he could. And he was blaming himself for it all.

Nova was laughing at it for the first time hearing it. It was so _not like him_. But she was feeling the electricity ran trough her veins as they had serious faces. She would never, _never _blame him for letting her go. It was impossible to hold her in the wormhole, and she knew he would never let her go by purpose. She wanted even talk to him about it at that time, but it was like she never found courage, while she was saying to herself it was stupid thing to talk about. But it wasn't. She was acting the same way now when he was gone, even if it wasn't her fault at all.

She gasped as she realized what that just meant. She so much deserved a big slap in the face for being so, so... _blind_. Something that was making her wonder at times was now giving her sense. He..._cared_. He always did. And she wanted to hate herself so much for not letting him know she cared too. He probably thought another thing since she was always acting to him so, so cruelly. But accepting it to herself was different thing. It was always so hard for her, but now it seemed so easy. She was feeling so empty inside because she _needed _him. She needed him and she wasn't afraid to accept it to herself. Not anymore.

But she still couldn't stand the worry inside her for him. No matter what JinMay or Chiro said, she had fresh in mind how it ended up with Mandarin. She didn't want to lose Sprx. Just like he didn't want to lose her back then.

They couldn't stop Mandarin from being evil. They couldn't help him even if they wanted to. And they lost not even their leader, but even their _friend_. But they wouldn't let it happen it with Sprx. She wasn't going to lose Sprx. She wasn't going to lose her friend, her... _heart_. No matter how much she was trying to deny it, her heart was just beating lifelessly when he wasn't there. She _needed _him to be there. And she was going to do anything she will have to to get her missing piece back. The missing piece of her heart.

* * *

Hehe, and this is only beginning. The real fun is only about to come :D

Yes, indeed it is for Spova fans. I can't help it, I'm big fan of this amazing couple too! I would like to give especial thanks to Beth for giving me this inspiration by reading her stories :)

I hope you're gonna read it! I've been working on it really hard!

Don't worry, as I said, the real fun is only about to come and next chapters won't have anything to do with this prologue. But even this prologue is important here, and you should soon realize why. Especially when I'll get Mandarin between the two. D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
